tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Good-bye Company Ch.4
Back at TUFF, the Chief personality had changed drastically. He started to become very irritable and would lash out at the agents for no reason. Kitty was suspicious of how the Chief was acting. "Dudley, have you noticed a change in the Chief?" "At first I thought he was mad because he lost a bet; But I guess it's something else." "I'm going to talk with him. I need to ask him a few questions." Kitty went to the Chief's office. The Chief was inside, sitting in his chair, throwing darts at pictures of the agents. "Um...Chief?" "I thought I told you guys to knock before coming in here?" said the Chief nearly throwing a dart at Kitty. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to ask you some things," said Kitty as she sat down. "What do you want to ask me?" "I was wondering why you fired the Company? You always said good things about them." The Chief picked up a dart and threw it at a picture of Matt. "Because agent Katswell, I never really liked them. I only complimented them to make them feel special; But believe me, they weren't all that special." "But...that doesn't explain why you've been treating everyone else so badly. What's gotten into you?" Kitty asked concerned. The Chief stood up and walked up towards Kitty. "This conversation is over. Now get out!" Kitty got up and left the room without saying a word. "What did he say?" asked Dudley. "He claims that he's always hated the Company. He's in there now throwing darts at pictures of all the agents," answered Kitty. "He what? That doesn't sounds like anything the Chief would say or do." "I know, something is up and I'm going to find out what it is." "I'll help too," said Dudley. "Could I-I help?" asked Keswick. "Where did you come from?" asked Dudley. "I've been hiding u-under your desk for a while. The Chief has been using me as t-t-target practice." "Alright, let's go." The three quietly sneaked to the Chief's office. Noises could be heard from behind the door. "Dudley, see if you can figure out who the Chief is talking to. "I'll try." Dudley placed an ear on the door, he could hear the Chief talking and laughing, but couldn't really make out what was being said. "Well?" asked Kitty. "Sorry, but I can't make out anything." "Maybe we should head back to the lobby; If the Chief found out we were spying on him, we could get into trouble." The group went back to the lobby to find that all of the agents were there waiting. "What's going on?" asked Dudley. "I don't know. The Chief told us to come here," answered Jumbo. A few minutes later, the Chief appears with a happy expression on his face. "Agents, I'm pleased to say that from now on, things will be run a bit differently. "What do you m-mean by that Chief?" asked Keswick. The Chief started laughing maniacally; Everyone was becoming scared and confused. Suddenly, all the exits were blocked off; The agents were trapped. "Chief, what's going on here?!" asked Kitty. "I'm starting a new era Kitty." The Chief snapped his fingers and all of TUFF's villains flooded the room. "Chief....?" "Oh, I'm not the Chief agent Katswell." The flea jumped into the air and transformed into the Chameleon. "Chameleon! What have you done with the Chief?!" asked Dudley, preparing to fight. "Nothing much. Me and my friends here just sent him on a vacation. He should be at the bottom of the Petcific Ocean by now," laughed the Chameleon. "No need to try and fight your way out of this one," said Jack. "Yeah, you guys are surrounded," said Snaptrap. The agents tried to fight back, but there were too many villains to fight off, especially since they didn't have their weapons. "Phase 1 of the plan is complete," said Jack. "Now we're on phase 2: Annihilate the Company!" shouted all the villains. Category:Fan fiction